vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thoan the Undying
Summary Thoan, a necromancer whose past remains unknown. Thoan's initial goal was to Transcend Life and rule over the Human Realm he resided within. By constantly resurrecting the deceased, Thoan would build up an army powerful enough to conquer all of Valenthia. His hordes of Undead kept assaulting Valenthia until he was cornered by the combined forces of the Valen, the Ashken, and the Freedom Fighters and he was ultimately slain by the Bounty Hunter. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Thoan the Undying Origin: Dungeon Hunter 5 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Necromancer, Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Necromancy, Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Has control over Life), Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Mind controlled Ser Baker throughout the events of Dungeon Hunter 5), Invulnerability and Non-Corporeal (Within his orb), Memory Manipulation (Erased Ser Baker's memories), Magic Teleportation across the Realm he is within, True Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon Wraiths to aid him), Creation, Duplication and Power Mimicry (Can create duplicates of his opponents, with all of their abilities and stats), Danmaku, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage non-corporeal and intangible beings with all of his attacks), Resistance to Soul and Magic based attacks, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5, with his necromancy, Thoan transcends Life and Death), Homing Attack, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Telekinesis, Portal Creation (Can create portals across multiple realms) Attack Potency: Building level (Can fight on par with the Bounty Hunter for a long period of time, completely superior to the likes of Cursed Spirit and Ser Baker) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with the Bounty Hunter and similar opponents) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class (Should be superior to creatures like Harbingers in this aspect, capable of injuring the Bounty Hunter) Durability: Building level (Can tank attacks from the Bounty Hunter, and should be superior to creatures like the Harbingers in this aspect) Stamina: Infinite (Thoan surpassed the limitations of mortals and doesn't need to sleep, drink, eat at all) Range: Low Multiversal (Can use his abilities across the Human Realms and the Underworld, with each realm being its own universe) Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Thoan knows and has mastered all forms of Necromancy and has full knowledge on the verse's cosmology. As a capable manipulator, his plotting lasted for months and even the greatest minds of Valenthia couldn't track him down without the usage of Arcane Magic. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Arcane Necromancy:' Thoan has mastered all forms of Necromancy and is capable of utilizing it to resurrect anyone and turn them into his followers. He built up a legion of millions of Undead through this method. *'Dark Magic:' Through Dark Magic, Thoan is capable of teleporting across space, making himself invulnerable and non-corporeal, creating duplicates of his opponents with all of their abilities and stats. Thoan relies on this form of magic more than his Necromancy during combat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dungeon Hunter Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Staff Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Male Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters